


How Fast We Burn

by ariadne83



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013 World Juniors, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/pseuds/ariadne83
Summary: Born wolves are always warned: humans will break your heart.  Apparently Nate's heart wasn't listening.





	How Fast We Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Beta duties & anxiety hand-holding: somehowunbroken
> 
> Nate & Jo are seventeen but there's no sexual content. Just some dubious clothing choices.
> 
> Morgan Rielly is the best bro you can have when you're pining.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this but here it is. You're welcome?

Of all the things Nate doesn't understand about the human world, and there are _many_ , the worst one is this: Nate is right there on New Year's Eve, but Jo chooses to kiss Ryan fucking Strome. Nate watches for a few seconds before his wolf starts trying to tear its way out of his chest and he has to go be somewhere else. 

He knows Jo doesn't mean anything by it; he's free and easy with kisses in the same way that werewolves are free and easy with cuddle piles. But that almost makes it worse, because it cheapens the kiss Jo planted on Nate's cheek when they beat Russia tonight. After this season, after the draft, they won't be Nate-and-Jo anymore, and he can already feel Jo pulling away. So Nate sneaks out of the party, and he doesn't make it far before the transformation hits. It's kind of fitting that he literally slinks away with his tail between his legs.

A couple of the guys find him before he gets too far, and Nate can't help headbutting Ryan Nugent-Hopkins in the hip. He's a decent enough guy, but Nate has had it with Ryans tonight. Morgan ruffles Nate's fur, dragging him off to a room that isn't full of stupid drunk humans so they can curl up together. Mo's wolf is more like a labrador than anything else, but that just makes him better to flop on. He can play-growl all he wants, but everyone knows Mo won't bite.

It's nice, like this, being close to someone without any pressure to talk. Scheifele brings them a bowl of water at some point, and Nate is magnanimous enough to allow him to scritch his ears.

When Nate's finally settled enough to change back, and when he's managed to cover his human bits by stealing a blanket off the bed, his voice cracks as he says, "Thanks."

Mo wraps an arm around Nate's shoulders. "It's okay." He launches into a story about the Marlies, and it's probably supposed to be a distraction but Nate can hear the way Mo catches himself. "Jake- The guys were all pretty cool."

Mo won't bite, Nate thinks to himself, unless you really want him to.

"Ready to put some pants on and get back out there?" Mo asks.

Nate shrugs. "They've all seen me without pants."

Mo laughs and smacks him on the back. "Wouldn't want your boy getting the wrong idea."

"He's not my boy," Nate snaps back, feeling his hackles rise all over again. He wants to run away, and howl at the moon, and never have to see Jo's crooked smile directed at someone else.

"I hate to say this," Mo replies carefully, squeezing the back of Nate's neck like he's trying to scoop up a wayward puppy, "but he's definitely yours even if you might not be his."

That's it right there. That is the number one fucking reason why wolves are always told to be careful around humans: for such fragile creatures, humans are too good at ripping your heart out and not even realising they're doing it. Nate takes a deep breath and tries to let it out slowly without shaking too much. He's seventeen, and in love with his best friend the oblivious human, and if they didn't still have games to play Nate would want to go all wolf all the time.

Mo leans over and headbutts Nate in the shoulder. "Hey, let's make togas. The humans shouldn't get to have all the fun."

Nate laughs despite himself. "Your roommate's going to kill us for stealing the bed sheets."

"Nah, he'll just be happy they're not covered in dog fur."

It turns out bed sheets don't make great togas, but like Nate said: everyone here has seen him naked before. A lot. It _absolutely_ doesn't help when someone yells at them to get a room, and Mo yells back that they already did.

Malcolm wins by chirping him about saving some for the wedding night. Goalies and D-men have something special, for sure. 

Nate leaves them to their not-flirting and wades back through the party, both hands clutching his almost-clothes. He doesn't mean to look for Jo, but there aren't that many people here, and Nate's wolf is a traitor. 

Jo holds out his drink, and Nate steals it without hesitation. "Having fun?" Jo asks.

Nate shrugs. "Wolf stuff. You know how it is."

"Not really," Jo replies. "You're fast, though. I turned around and you were gone."

"You were kinda busy," Nate blurts out. "Where's Ryan, anyway?"

Jo waves vaguely. "Calling his brothers and crying, I think."

"My sister would kill me if I called right now and woke her up." Nate almost wants to do it anyway.

Jo laughs, and grabs for his drink. "Gimme that. What's the point of having two days before our next game if you're just going to cuddle it?"

Jo tips forward trying to grab Nate's wrist, but he's only human and he's been drinking for the last half hour while Nate was communing with his wolf side. He ends up with one hand on Nate's bare shoulder and the other hand... somewhere else. In the "oh god he's touching my thigh" region.

Nate drops the cup, accidentally on purpose. "Uh. Want me to get you another one?" Any excuse to get up-- Okay, that is not a helpful thought.

Jo shakes his head, and looks at Nate like he hasn't seen him hundreds of times. "I want-- What were you doing?"

"Honestly?" Nate picks up Jo's most dangerous hand and moves it. "Just this." Not exactly like this, not practically nose-to-nose with their soft, human faces on. But Nate slips an arm around Jo's waist and it's like falling into his second skin. Transforming without hurting.

Jo rubs his thumb over Nate's collarbone. "I read some stuff."

"Oh god, please tell me it wasn't Twilight," Nate blurts out.

"Fuck off, I'm trying to have a moment!" Jo punches him in the shoulder, and Nate has honestly never loved him more.

"I'm sorry I was kind of an asshole," Jo continues.

Nate holds his breath, staying put by sheer force of will even though his wolf wants to run around the hotel room.

"Nathan, I-- We have something, and I was sending mixed signals, and Fourns told me to cut it out or he'd bite me in a not-fun way."

"He's not actually allowed to do that without permission from his pack," Nate replies, but he appreciates the thought.

"There's a lot of things you're not allowed to do," Jo replies, "and I don't even know where to start or how to ask. Like. Wolves are supposed to mate for _life_. We're _seventeen_."

Nate stares at him. "Are you asking me if werewolves are allowed to date?"

"No!" Jo says defensively. "Wait. Maybe?"

Nate bites his lip. Laughing would not be a great reaction right now. "Well, if you remember this conversation tomorrow, and you've made up your mind about whether or not you're actually asking the thing you're asking..."

"We don't have werewolf sex ed in Quebec!" Jo says a little too loudly.

Okay, Nate _has_ to crack up at that. "Have you ever listened to Fourns for more than five seconds?" They absolutely do have werewolf sex ed in Quebec, and some of the things Fourns says make _Nate_ blush.

"Ask me out tomorrow," Nate says when he manages to stop laughing and Jo manages to stop trying to facewash him.

Jo sighs. "I'm not enough of a dick to try and kiss you right now, but I really want to."

"Tomorrow," Nate repeats, even though yeah, he wants it too. It really wouldn't be a good idea for Jo to taste like someone else, the first time.

"Okay, you two definitely need separate rooms," Mo declares, yelling from halfway across the room.

Nate snorts. "You are so not the alpha here.”

"Bite me, puppy."

"Sorry, I don't think my boy would like it," Nate replies.

Jo grabs Nate's hand. "Nobody's biting anyone unless the pack says so."

Mo raises both eyebrows. "Holy shit, he _can_ learn." He ruffles Jo's hair and then saunters away, laughing at his own joke.

"Okay, but I still don't know why you were cuddling him naked," Jo complains.

"Sorry," Nate says. "I didn't bring my wolf tux."

Jo squeeze Nate's hand. "I know werewolf tuxedos aren't a thing, you jerk."

"Sure you do, buddy," Nate teases. He makes a mental note to ask Sid's tailor for one. It'll be worth it just for the look on Jo's face. Most things are worth it just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Teen Angst by M83


End file.
